Love is Blind
by sandybeliever
Summary: Cap is impossible to live with and the crew is trying to figure out what is wrong when they are called to a factory fire where Cap is injured.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Chet, Johnny, knock it off!" Everyone jumped at the sharpness of Hank's voice.

"S…sorry, Cap." Chet stammered.

"Yeah, sorry," Johnny added.

Hank lowered his head as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his hands supporting himself on the doorjamb. "Just keep it down, please. I…I have a headache." Hank turned to leave.

Roy took a step toward his senior officer. "Cap, you've been having a lot of those lately. Maybe you should let me and Johnny take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Roy." Hank hurried away. The sound of his office door closing could be heard from the where the crew sat at the kitchen table.

"Man, what's with Cap lately?" Chet asked, still stung by the harsh words.

Roy remained near the doorway and stared down the bay at the office door. "I don't know. He sure has been miserable lately."

Johnny turned toward Mike who was leaning against the counter near the sink. "What's your take on this, Mike? Any clue what's eating, Cap?"

Mike shook his head then took a sip of his coffee. "No. He's been very distant for over a month now. I've tried to talk to him about it but he just shuts down."

Johnny turned back to look at Roy, concern creasing his brow. "You don't really think there is something wrong with him physically, do you, Roy?"

Roy shrugged and came back into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug. "It's hard to tell. You know Cap can over react and stress himself out. Remember when he thought he had arthritis?" Everyone nodded and Johnny allowed himself a small smile at the memory. "I don't know what else to do right now except to let him know we are all here to talk." There was a murmurs of agreement from the crew.

The phone rang but Hank picked it up in the office before anyone could answer it. Roy turned from pouring his coffee when he heard the muffled sound of his captain yelling at whoever it was on the phone. He ran a nervous hand through his hair as everyone stopped to listen. He was grateful when the yelling died down. Roy watched the light on the kitchen phone stay lit for a few moments then go out as Hank ended the call.

"Man, this sucks," Chet said. "We've got to do something."

"Maybe I should try talking to him again," Mike said placing his coffee mug down. The tones sounded but only for the Squad.

Johnny and Roy placed their coffee mugs in the sink next to Mike's and headed into the bay. Hank was already responding and handed Roy an address slip.

"Thanks, Cap," Roy said as he took the paper and handed it to Johnny.

As Roy made his way to the construction site accident, the squad radio blared out a multiple alarm fire at a factory off Wilmington Avenue. They glanced at each other as they heard Engine 51 respond.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we get called to that later," Roy said with concern.

"I was thinking the same thing," Johnny replied.

Johnny waited for Roy who was still with their patient in the exam room. He leaned back against the base station and watched as Dixie rushed from room to room, making sure everything was in order and all patients were being taken care of. She smiled at him as she made her way back to her desk.

"Well, hello there, Tiger."

"Hey, Dix. How's our patient doing?"

"Fine now that you got him here. Looks like a clean break and his head wound isn't serious. Roy should be out soon."

"Busy here today, huh?"

"It has been a madhouse," Dixie said with a sigh. Roy joined them at the desk. "Thanks for the help in there, Roy."

"Oh, no problem. Glad to lend a hand," Roy replied.

The handy talkie in Johnny's hand beeped.

_Squad 51, what is your status?_

"Squad 51 available from Rampart."

_10-4, Squad 51, stand by for response._

"Bet it's that factory fire that the Engine got called to."

_Squad 51, assist Engine 51, 2332 233__rd__ Street. Two Three Three Two 233__rd__ Street. Cross street Wilmington. Time out 1621._

Johnny responded "10-4, Squad 51."

"See ya, Dixie," Roy said as Johnny waved and trotted down the hall.

"Be careful out there," Dixie called after them. As always, Dixie sent up a prayer for her two favorite paramedics before returning to the mound of charts in front of her.

Less than ten minutes later, Johnny let out a low whistle as he saw the black smoke pluming into the sky. "Man, she's a monster," he said quietly as he picked up the radio mic. "Squad 51 on scene."

_Squad 51, join Engine 51 at the east side of the structure._

"10-4 LA, Squad 51 out." Johnny hung up the mic and pointed to an opening where Roy could maneuver around the multiple fire apparatus to reach the east side of the burning structure. Once they located Engine 51, Johnny jumped out of the squad and made his way to Hank's side. Roy joined them.

"What's going on Cap? Any injuries?"

"None, thankfully. I need you to take another line in with Chet and Marco." Hank pointed to where one of their lines snaked inside the building.

"Got it, Cap. Come on Roy."

Hank watched his paramedics as they made their way to the doorway. Roy had the nozzle with Johnny behind him. When Johnny gestured back, Mike charged the hose and the paramedic team entered the building. Hank came to Mike's side and studied the gauges carefully. "Keep an eye on them, Mike."

"Sure thing," Mike replied as he deftly kept one eye on the gauges and the other on the scene in front of him.

Hank joined with two other station captains to discuss the ever-changing plan to overcome the raging fire consuming the old factory building. After speaking to them, Hank moved back toward the engine and saw Mike making adjustments, his face awash with concern.

"What's going on, Mike?"

"Not sure yet, Cap. One of the lines has been shut down suddenly."

"Which one?"

"Roy's line is down. Chet's is still up and running…but…I don't know. Something's wrong."

Hank placed a hand on Mike's shoulder as he pulled his handy talkie from his pocket. Before he could contact his men inside the device crackled and he put it to his ear for a moment to listen. Hank pushed the button. "HT 51, this is Engine 51, come in." When there was no reply, Hank looked around to see if there were any teams available to help him look for his men but there were none. He removed his helmet and moved to strap on his mask. "I'm going to go check on them, Mike."

Mike didn't have a chance to respond before Hank rushed into the smoky doorway.

Just inside, Hank met up with Roy who was assisting a limping Chet out the door.

"You okay, Chet?" Hank said loudly to be heard through the air mask.

"Just a twisted knee," Roy replied. "Part of the ceiling came down. Johnny is trying to free Marco up there." Roy pointed up at a set of stairs to Hank's right.

"Get Chet outside. I'll go help Johnny," Hank instructed. Roy nodded and continued on as Hank made his way through the debris-strewn hallway.

Once upstairs, Hank called out, "Johnny?"

"In here," came the muffled reply.

Hank rushed toward the sound of Johnny's voice, making his way around the ceiling wreckage in the room that appeared to be an office. He spotted Johnny trying to lift a ceiling beam off his downed crewmate. Hank was relieved to see Marco was fully conscious and also trying to lift the beam from where it pinned him sitting upright against the far wall.

Straddling Marco's legs with his own, Hank took hold of the beam with both hands. "On three," he instructed. "One, two..." With his help, Johnny could finally lift the beam high enough for Marco to slide out from under it. Marco slid out from between Hank's legs and once he was far enough away, Hank nodded to Johnny and they dropped the beam back down.

Johnny then moved to Marco's side as he attempted to get to his feet. His right arm protecting his left shoulder. "Hang on, Marco. Not so fast."

"I'm okay. Let's get out of here."

Johnny glanced back at Hank who pointed toward the door where he had come in. "If you think he can make it on his own, go ahead, John." Johnny nodded affirmatively and took hold of Marco around his waist. Just as they reached the doorway, the building shook as an explosion from the west side rocked the structure.

Johnny and Marco quickened their pace and were halfway down the stairs when Roy came up to help.

"Come on," Roy shouted. "This place is gonna go!" Seeing that Johnny had a good hold on Marco and Hank was coming down behind them, Roy turned back and retreated toward the doors but before he reached them, another blast shook the building. He grabbed onto a nearby wall to steady himself before turning to see Johnny and Marco in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Roy rushed toward them but as he did he spotted a ceiling beam coming loose above the staircase.

"Cap, look out!" Roy's warning came too late as the beam broke loose behind Hank and swung down at an angle cracking into the back of Hank's helmet. Roy rushed passed the fallen Johnny and Marco to try to stop Hank's fall. Roy simultaneously reached with his left hand to grab the stair railing while his right caught Hank's limp form across the chest.

Johnny had gotten up from where he fell and looked up in horror as Roy threw Hank over his shoulder and carefully turned to make his way down to the first floor. "I've got him, Johnny. Let's get out of here now."

Johnny pulled Marco to his feet once more and wrapped his left arm around his waist again. Marco was dazed but managed to throw his right arm over Johnny's shoulder and get his feet to start moving toward the exit.

Once they were safely outside, Mike came running up to Johnny and Marco. "No, Mike, help Roy. Cap's been hurt."

Mike's stomach clenched in fear as he looked beyond Johnny to see Roy carrying their senior officer. He could tell Hank was unconscious. "What happened, Roy?" Mike asked as he turned toward the squad and the waiting blankets he had spread out for Chet and Marco.

"Beam let loose and hit him as he was coming down the stairs." As Roy approached the blankets, Chet pulled himself up and moved aside. "Oh man, Cap!"

Mike reached up and eased Hank off Roy's shoulder and together they gently laid him on the ground. Roy removed Hank's helmet and tossed it aside. He supported Hank and examined the back of his head before laying him down. Mike was there with another blanket, still folded, to support Cap's bleeding head. "Thanks, Mike."

Everyone looks back as smoke and debris exploded from the doorway. Station 8's crew moved in to battle the blaze.

Marco brushed Johnny's ministrations away. "I'm fine, Johnny. Go help Roy with the Captain."

"Let me be the judge of whether you are fine or not and I'm right here if Roy says he needs help. Now let me take your coat off." Marco sullenly complied and let Johnny slide his turnout coat off his injured shoulder, never taking his eyes off his fallen Captain.

Johnny handed the BP cuff to Roy as he took down Marco's respirations and pulse. Roy completed his notes on Hank and handed the cuff back to Johnny then picked up the biophone. "Rampart base, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

_Go ahead 51,_ Morton's voice came from the speaker.

"Rampart we have two Code I's. Patient number one is a 41 year old male who has been struck by a beam on the back of the skull. Vital signs are, BP 108/64, pulse 56 and thread, respirations 14. Pupils are equal and reactive but sluggish. Patient is unconscious and unresponsive, Rampart."

_51 where exactly was he struck?_

"From what I can tell it is the lower parietal area near to the lambdoid suture."

_10-4, 51. Start him on D5W TKO. Transport as soon as possible and keep me apprised of any changes in vitals. _

"10-4 Rampart, IV D5W TKO." Roy handed the biophone to Johnny who then called in with Marco's vitals. "Mike, can you direct that ambulance I hear?" Roy looked up but Mike was already in the street, waving down the ambulance driver.

"Johnny, I'll go in with them. Hey, are you sure you are okay? You looked like you both fell pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Roy. Thanks. I'm sure we'll all be bruised up after that. Right, Marco?"

"I'm fine," Marco said trying to sit back up but Johnny held him down on his good shoulder.

"Look, just relax. You at least get to go in the ambulance with Cap."

"I do?" Marco asked and Johnny nodded. "Okay then, I'll go."

Johnny looked over at Chet. "You can ride with me, Chet. You need to have that knee checked."

"Okay, Johnny," Chet answered sadly. He was worried about his captain and was glad he would be at the hospital with him.

After getting Hank on the gurney and into the ambulance, Roy and Johnny helped Marco into the back of the ambulance across from him. Johnny closed the ambulance doors and slapped them twice. He then turned to assist Chet into the squad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Roy stepped out of the ambulance after it pulled up to the emergency entrance doors. He guided Hank's stretcher out and then reached in to help Marco down and settled him in a wheelchair.

"Put him in two," Dixie instructed the ambulance attendants who came in with Hank. "Roy, Marco can go into three. Dr. Morton will see him soon."

"Thanks, Dix." Roy pushed Marco's wheelchair into treatment room three.

"Roy, I'm fine. Go check on Cap. Please."

"Are you sure, Marco?"

"Yeah, just go."

"Okay, I'll be back to check on you soon," Roy said as he assisted Marco up onto the exam table. When he stepped out of the room, he looked to see if Johnny had arrived yet. Chet and Johnny came in the doors just then. "You need a wheelchair, Chet?"

"No, Roy. It is feeling much better. Probably just needs some ice."

"Marco is in here. Why don't you go in and wait with him. Dr. Morton can check you both out. Johnny, Cap is in two. I'm going to check on him."

"Okay, Roy. I'll stay with the guys," Johnny said and followed Chet into the treatment room.

Roy slowly entered room two and slipped along the wall to stay out of the way. Drs. Early and Brackett hovered over Hank, clipping off orders to the staff nearby. Blood tests, x-rays, medications. Hank was so pale and lifeless, Roy gulped fearfully. Dixie turned to leave, tubes of blood – Cap's blood – in her hands. She smiled warmly at Roy who simply nodded at her. Once the x-ray tech came in, Roy knew he would need to leave so he went back to treatment room three to see how Marco and Chet were making out.

"How's this feel, Marco?" Morton was saying as he manipulated Marco's left arm.

"It hurts a little," Marco replied through a grimace.

"Well, I don't think there is anything torn or broken but I'll get an x-ray to be sure. Once that's done, we'll see how you feel. I think you should be able to go home tonight, though." Morton turned toward Chet. "You can go back to work as soon as you want, Chet."

Roy's heart went out to Chet as he watched the lineman's face fall. "There's nothing to go back to what with Cap…" Chet's voice died off.

"That's right. I'm sorry about Captain Stanley." Morton turned toward Johnny who was now waiting at the door near Roy. "What happens to you in this situation?"

"I don't know, actually. I need to go call the chief. Oh my gosh, and Cap's wife, Emily."

Johnny put up his hands. "Don't worry about McConikee, Roy. Mike was just here and the whole station has been stood down."

Roy let out a relieved breath, thankful he would be able to stay with Captain Stanley. "I better call his wife then."

Johnny took hold of Roy's arm. "Roy, how is he doing?"

Roy shook his head sadly. "Not sure yet. They are ordering all sorts of tests. He hasn't come to yet."

"Oh man, that's rough," Johnny replied.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Roy, use the phone in the doctor's lounge."

"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it."

Roy walked down the hall toward the lounge. He had to step out of the way of the portable x-ray machine as the technician pulled it out of Cap's treatment room. He stepped into the doctor's lounge, thankful that no one was there. After bracing himself, he made the call to Hank's house but there was no answer. Looking up at the wall clock, he saw that it was after 9 PM. He wondered why there was no answer. Since he had the time, he called Joanne and filled her in on the day's events. He explained the station had been stood down but he would most likely be staying at the hospital at least for the time being.

_Will you need a ride home from there, Honey?_

"No, the squad is here and we can just take that back to the station and get our cars. You go to bed and I'll talk to you later."

_Okay, Roy. I'll be praying for Hank. I love you._

"I love you too, Jo. Goodnight." Roy hung up the phone and let out a pent-up breath. He sure hoped those prayers would work and that he would have good news for his wife soon.

As Roy came back into the hall, he spotted Mike. "Hey, Mike."

Mike came to meet up with Roy. "Any news about Cap? I just took the engine back to the Station and picked up my car. The station is down."

"I heard. Nothing yet about Cap, though. I tried to call his wife. There was no answer."

"I tried not long ago myself," Mike replied.

Roy scratched the back of his head. "Huh, that's odd. Maybe she's out of town."

"I bet you're right. Oh man, how are we going to let her know about Hank?"

Roy contemplated what to do. "I guess I could drive over there at some point and ask the neighbors. Someone has to know."

"Good idea, Roy."

"Chet was released. I think he's down in the waiting room. Marco was going to have some x-rays but he seems to be okay."

"I'll go find Chet. Let me know what you find out about Marco…and Cap."

"I will. See you in a few minutes." Roy patted Mike on the shoulder before heading back to Marco's treatment room. He stepped inside and saw that Marco was alone, laying back on the table which had the head raised up. "Where's Johnny?"

"He went to see if he could find anything else about Cap. Is Mrs. Stanley on her way?"

Roy came to stand next to Marco. "No, she isn't answering the phone. Mike and I are thinking she must be out of town."

"Oh no, that's bad timing."

Roy nodded solemnly. "It is. We'll try to find out where she is, though. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? How can I not worry? Roy, he is going to be okay, isn't he?"

Roy looked down at his boots. "I don't know, Marco. Head injuries are tough. He could wake up and be fine or he could have a lot of problems."

"Or…he could die?"

Roy looked up quickly. "No. No, he won't die." Roy sighed. "He can't."

Just then, Johnny came back into the room. "Hey guys."

"Johnny. Any word?"

Johnny shook his head slowly. "Not much. So far the x-rays look pretty good – no fracture and no bleed that they can see."

"Well, that's good, right?" Marco asked.

"Well, yes. But he still hasn't woken up. They are sending him for a CAT scan soon. That will show more."

"He has to be all right," Marco stated emphatically.

Dr. Morton came into the room. "Marco, sorry it took so long to get back to you."

"That's okay Dr. Morton. I know you have more important patients."

"Well, you are no longer one of them. Your x-rays look fine. I've prescribed some pain pills and muscle relaxants. Take them if you feel you need to and you will need to skip a shift but your shoulder will be fine."

Marco took the prescriptions. "Thank you, Doctor."

Johnny held out Marco's shirt and helped him get it onto his sore shoulder. "Come on, Marco. Chet and Mike are in the waiting room. Mike has his car here so one of us can give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Johnny. I'd like to stay with all of you, though."

Dr. Morton walked to a cabinet and took out a small pill bottle. "If you are going to stay, at least take these Tylenol. They'll hold you over until you can get some rest and take the other medication."

"Thank you very much." Marco took the bottle and followed Roy and Johnny into the hall.

Marco got to the waiting room and saw Chet slumped in a chair, his feet protruding out in front of him, his head resting on his hand. Mike was sitting with both forearms resting on his thighs. He stared out in front of him at a spot on the floor. Marco sat down across from Mike and leaned slowly back.

Mike looked up. "How are you feeling, Marco."

"Not too bad, thanks Mike." Marco nodded a thank you to Johnny who had brought him a cup of water to wash down the Tylenol. Johnny took the cup, tossed it into a trash can and dropped bonelessly into a chair adjacent to Chet. Roy remained standing, hands in his pockets.

After about twenty minutes, Johnny got up so suddenly, he startled Chet out of his reverie. "I'm going to get some coffee. Who else needs some?"

"I'd love some, Johnny," Roy replied.

"Me too," Marco said quietly.

"Me three," Chet mumbled.

"I'll take one." Mike said.

Johnny's face brightened, as he was glad to have a purpose. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Johnny walked toward the elevator but something down the hall caught his eye, everyone turned to see Joe Early walking toward them. Since Johnny was already moving, he turned and met Dr. Early in the hall. "How is he?" Johnny asked as he walked along with Dr. Early until they were both standing in the waiting room.

"The tests have come back showing there isn't any intracranial bleeding. He is fairly stable right now."

Roy heard Chet and Marco let out a breath of relief. "But?"

"But, he is still unconscious. He is being moved to the ICU soon."

Chet pushed himself up. "Doc, can I see him? Just for a minute?"

Dr. Early nodded. "Yes, you can all see him. No more than two at a time, though."

Johnny looked over at Chet. "Go ahead in now, Chet. Take Marco with you. That is, if you want to go." Johnny looked down at Marco who looked very uncomfortable and in pain.

"I want to go, yes," Marco answered.

"Then one of us is going to take you home," Roy said firmly.

Marco nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Chet put his hand on Marco's back. "Come on, Pal. Let's go see Cap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chet stepped into the treatment room and swallowed hard as he looked at Hank. He held the door for Marco who was cradling his injured shoulder with his other arm. A nurse they didn't know was making notes in Hank's chart. She saw them hovering near the door and gestured for them to come closer. Chet led the way but his face was as white as Hank's.

"It's okay, come closer," the nurse said sweetly.

"How's he doing?" Marco finally got up the courage to ask.

"Actually he is doing quite well. I'm going to leave and be back in a few minutes. Why don't you both speak to him and maybe he will start to come around."

"You think that will help?" Chet asked, astonished.

"It has been shown that unconscious people often hear people talking to him." The nurse smiled sweetly at the two mustached firemen and left the room.

Chet looked over at Marco who looked back at him skeptically. "What should we say?"

"I don't know, Chet. I guess we should just talk to him as if he was awake."

"Oh. That's a good idea," Chet said rubbing his whiskered upper lip.

"Well? Go ahead," Marco prodded.

"All right, all right." Chet cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Cap? How ya feeling?" Chet squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "No, that's not what I meant." He took a breath. "Cap, it's me, Chet. Marco is here, too. We just wanted to come by and tell you that we feel bad about what happened."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened, Cap. But thank you for helping me." Marco chirped in.

"He's okay, thanks to you, Cap. We are all okay." Chet stopped talking and turned his head away from Marco for a moment. He looked back at Hank and put his hand over his captain's still hand. The warmth of it gave him hope. "Please wake up, Cap. We need you."

"That was nice, Chet."

"Thanks, Marco."

"Cap, we are going to go now so the rest of the guys can come in and see you. We'll be back later, we promise." Marco patted Hank's leg.

"See ya later, Cap." Chet reluctantly let go of Hank's hand and went to hold the door open for Marco. "Come on, Marco, let's get you home."

They joined Mike back in the waiting room. Chet looked around. "Where are Johnny and Roy?"

They took the squad back to the station to get their cars. They told me to go in with Cap when you came out. Give me a few minutes, Marco. I'll take you home soon. Chet, I can drop you off at the station too."

"Thanks, Mike. I'm okay. Take your time." Marco put up a brave front so as to not rush Mike's visit with their captain but his shoulder was throbbing and aching.

Mike headed down the hall and into the treatment room. The dim room was eerily quiet with just the heart monitor beeping softly. He came to Hank's side and studied him. His head was wrapped in bandages but other than that and being pale, he didn't look too bad. Mike rested his hand on Hank's arm.

"Hi, Hank. It's me, Mike. I don't know if you can hear me." Mike paused, feeling slightly foolish. He glanced at the door and listened to see if there were any approaching footsteps. Hearing none, he continued. "Look, Hank, I know something has been eating at you these last few weeks and I'm sorry if I wasn't a good enough friend to get you to talk about it. I thought you'd open up when you were ready but now I'm not sure that was the right thing to do."

Mike pulled a stool from the corner close to the exam table and sat down. "I know you are my boss but you and I have become friends. I don't think the other guys realize how close we are. I know you don't want to let on that we go fishing together and have a beer on your pool deck." Mine shook his head. "I don't know what I'm trying to say except that I hope you know I'm here for you. You gotta be okay, Hank. You are the best boss I've ever had. You've taught me so much and I have a lot more to learn. Please, can you just wake up?"

Mike hung his head and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"Mike?" Hank mumbled and Mike jumped down from the stool.

"Hank? Cap? Are you awake?" Hank reached a hand to his face. "Careful, Cap. You have an IV in that arm. You are at Rampart."

"Rampart?" Hank asked, confused. He slowly opened his eyes. "Mike, can you turn on a light?"

Mike looked up at the overhead light. "Hank, the light is on. It isn't very bright in here, though. It's okay."

"It…it's on?"

"Yeah, Cap."

Hank pulled his hand from Mike's grasp and put it in front of his face. "I…can't see anything. Mike?" Hank's eyes darted around. "Mike, I can't see!"

"Oh my God," Mike muttered as he reached to pull the call button. "Hang on, Cap. You've hit your head. I'm sure it is only temporary." Mike's heart lodged in his throat, hoping that he was right.

The door opened and the nurse rushed in. "Is everything all right?" But she could see it was not as Mike's hands were holding a very agitated patient down by the shoulders.

"Get Dr. Early! Find him, please."

The nurse turned on her heel and shouted down the hall for someone to page Dr. Early then she came to Hank's side. "Sir, you need to calm down."

"I can't see. I'm blind!" Hank shouted into his darkness.

"Dr. Early is on his way. Please, I know this is upsetting but you need to keep still." She glanced up at the monitor that beeped wildly. Nothing of concern showed in the rhythm except for the panicked hastening beat.

Dr. Early pushed the door open and rushed into the room. "What's going on?"

"The patient is claiming he can't see."

"He isn't _claiming_ it. He really is blind." Mike spat out.

"Mike, you need to leave." Dr. Early said as other hospital staff came into the room. "Please, I'll come see you as soon as I know anything."

Mike let go of Hank and stumbled back. He looked around at the doctors and nurses as they crowed around his captain and friend. He turned and rushed out of the room. He went back to the waiting room but Chet and Marco were gone. Not caring about anything but Hank, he slumped down into a chair and buried his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard someone say his name. He looked up and saw Roy standing in front of him, a cup of coffee in his hand.

When Roy saw Mike's tortured expression, he dropped into a chair facing him and put the coffee down on a side table. "What's wrong, Mike? Is it Cap?"

"He came to while I was in there," Mike choked out.

"That's good, right?" Roy's gut clenched in fear trying to imagine what was wrong.

"Roy, he's blind."

"What?" It was Johnny who had just walked in from driving Marco home.

Roy stood up, anticipating Johnny's reaction. As expected, Johnny turned to head toward the treatment room. "Johnny, stop. You shouldn't go in there right now."

Mike turned in his chair, wiping his yes. "He's right, Johnny. They made me leave. Early is examining him."

Johnny turned back, his mouth hung open in concern and shock. He sat down. "Blind?"

"Hey," Roy began, trying to sound upbeat, "he just came out of it. This could just be a temporary side effect. You know that."

Johnny's forearms rested on his knees, his hands hung between them. He just shook his head slowly.

"Do you think that's what's going on, Roy?" Mike asked.

"A knock on the head can cause all kinds of temporary problems." Roy emphasized the word 'temporary.' "Memory problems, vision problems, balance problems…"

"But some of those can be permanent." Mike waited until Roy met his gaze. "Can't they?" Roy looked away so Mike looked to Johnny who nodded solemnly.

Mike again buried his face in his hands and waited.

Roy picked up his forgotten coffee and took a sip. He made a face and took it to the water fountain to pour it down the drain. He tossed the Styrofoam cup into the trash and came back to sit and wait.

Johnny looked down the hall and saw Hank being wheeled out of the treatment room. Dr. Early hurried toward the three remaining 51 crew and put up his hands to stop them from rushing to their captain's side.

"Sit back down, boys. He is sedated and heading upstairs."

"What's going on, Doc?" Roy asked, afraid to hear the answer to the question.

Dr. Early waited for each man to sit back down. He then perched on the side table nearby. "Hank's head injury was in the back. Right in the center." Dr. Early pointed on the back of his own head. The lower back of our brain is what is called the occipital lobe." Dr. Early focused his attention on Mike as he knew John and Roy would have a basic understanding of the brain. "That part of the brain contains our visual perception center. Because of its location, it doesn't often get damaged but in Captain Stanley's case, there is considerable swelling back there."

"The swelling will go down, won't it?" Roy asked quietly.

"And his vision will return?" John added.

"It very well could. I have examined Hank's eyes and I am certain there has been no damage to them so that leads me to believe this vision loss is caused by the trauma to his brain. Once I calmed him down, we determined he can see just faint light in his right eye."

Mike sat up straighter. "He can?"

"Yes, which means the left side of his brain has had less of a trauma. If it was his left eye that had vision, that would mean the right side of his brain was less traumatized."

"Really, I never knew that," Mike said, awe in his voice.

Early nodded. "The brain is an amazing thing. We know so little about it. But I truly believe Hank will regain at least some of his sight."

"But, Doc. He needs to be able to see well to do his job." Mike's slight hope was suddenly crumbling.

"That's true. But he is alive and even if he doesn't return to the job he loves, we need to be there and support him. He needs to understand there is more to life. He'll need all of you. He'll need his family." Early looked around, suddenly realizing he had not seen Emily Stanley all night. "By the way, where is Mrs. Stanley?"

"We can't reach her, Doc," Johnny said glumly.

Early stood up. "Well, when you do, tell her to call me or ask for me when she arrives. I'm going home but the ICU knows to have me paged. Now I suggest all of you head home too. You need to rest up. Hank will be out for quite a while now. I don't want him agitated and injuring himself more."

Roy stood up followed by Johnny. "Thanks, Doc. We really appreciate everything you've done."

Early shook Roy's hand. "Just doing my job. Goodnight, Roy. Goodnight, John." The three men looked down at Mike who stared at the floor.

"Come on Mike," Johnny said patting Mike on the shoulder.

"I'm staying here."

Roy put a hand on Mike's other shoulder. "Mike, go home and sleep in your own bed. You'll just exhaust yourself sitting here all night."

Mike shook his head but didn't look up. "I'm staying."

"That's your choice, Mike. But the ICU won't allow any visitors until I clear it and that won't be until at least late in the morning."

"I understand," Mike muttered.

"Well, goodnight fellas. I'll see you tomorrow – or should I say, later today." Joe smiled warmly and headed toward his office.

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances over Mike's head. Johnny shrugged in defeat then said, "Well, I'm leaving. I'll be back in the morning."

"Me too, I'll walk out with you. You sure you aren't coming, Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. See you in the morning."

Johnny and Roy walked out of the emergency room together. Once outside, Johnny glanced back at the entrance doors. "You sure he'll be okay there?"

"Plenty of people have spent the night in a hospital waiting room. If that's what he feels he needs to do, we can't stop him."

"Do you think one of us should stay with him?" Johnny asked slowing down.

"Two of you not getting enough sleep won't help the situation, Johnny. Go home. Tomorrow morning I'm going to head over to the Stanley's house and see if I can find Emily."

"Okay, Roy. I'll call you before I head back here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Pal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Despite having only a few hours of sleep, Roy rose early and quickly got dressed. He tried Hank's home number again but there was still no answer.

"Roy, come eat your breakfast," Joanne called from the kitchen when she heard him coming down the stairs.

"I don't have time, Jo. I need to go see if I can find Emily Stanley."

Joanne came into the living room and put her hands on her hips, a move that made Roy cringe. "Roy DeSoto, you need to get some fuel in you to deal with this day, now get in that kitchen and eat."

"Yes ma'am," Roy said, contritely.

Chris was sitting on the living room floor watching cartoons. He glanced up at his father and smirked. Roy mussed his son's hair as he passed. Coming into the kitchen, he found Jenny sleepily eating a bowl of cereal. "Hello, Sweetie. How are you today?"

Jenny yawned. "Okay, Daddy. You came home late last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I heard you and Mommy talking. Did Uncle Johnny get hurt again?"

Roy almost choked on his coffee and shot a glance over to his wife. "No honey, Uncle Johnny is fine." Roy pulled out a chair and sat down near his daughter. "But Captain Stanley did get hurt."

"Oh Daddy, is he okay? Did he get burned?"

"No, Honey, he didn't get burned. He got a bad bump on his head. I'm going to see him later this morning."

Jenny jumped down from her chair. "I'll be right back, Daddy. Don't go anywhere."

"Okay, Sweetie," Roy replied as he bit into his toast.

After finished his meal, Roy brought his dishes to the sink and kissed Joanne. "I'll call you later if I am going to be late."

"Okay. Give Hank my love."

"I will." Roy headed into the living room and heard Jenny bounding down the stairs. "Walk, young lady."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't leave," Jenny responded breathlessly.

Roy stooped down to her level. "I told you I would wait for you, Princess."

"I want you to give this to Captain Stanley." Jenny held out a piece of white construction paper on which she had drawn a tree and a sun.

Roy took the drawing, his stomach fluttering in sadness knowing that Cap may not get to see it. "Why, thank you," Roy said, standing up. "This is beautiful. He will love it." Jenny's smile beamed. Roy bent down and kissed her on the head. "I'll see you later. Be good for Mommy."

"I will," Jenny said as she followed Roy to the door.

"Bye, Chris. Don't forget your chores."

"I won't Dad."

Roy hurried to his sports car and backed out of the drive, heading in the direction of Hank's house. Once there, his hopes fell as he saw there were no cars in the driveway. He decided to knock on the door anyway, hoping that Emily was out and one or both of Hank's twin daughters was home. He knocked a few times then looked into the front window. The house seemed empty.

"May I help you?"

Roy spun around, startled. "Oh hello." Roy stepped down off the porch and extended a hand to the man who had spoken. "I'm Roy DeSoto, one of Captain Stanley's crew."

The older man shook Roy's hand. "Oh yes, I recognize you now. I'm sorry but I was just keeping an eye out for the Stanley's house. I'm Ernie Ryan."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Ryan. And I'm glad you came by. I'm trying to locate Emily. She hasn't answered the phone."

Ryan looked up at the house. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Emily for almost a week. The girls have not been buzzing about either. Oh no, has something happened to Hank?" Ryan looked worried.

"I'm afraid it has."

"Oh no. It has to be bad if he hasn't called her himself."

"I don't think I can talk about it with you, Mr. Ryan, I'm sorry."

"Oh I understand. Please, call me Ernie."

"If they come back, could you please tell them to contact one of his crew or Dr. Early at Rampart General?"

"Yes, of course. I'm retired so I'm home most of the time. I'll keep an eagle eye out and I'll ask around to see if anyone in the neighborhood knows where Emily and the girls have gone."

"I appreciate it, I really do."

"Take care, Roy. Give my best to Hank if you can."

"I'll do that. I'm going there now. Goodbye."

Roy got back into his Porsche. He wondered how Hank was doing as he headed to Rampart. Once there, he made his way down to the waiting area where he had last seen Mike but he was not there. Roy hoped the man had come to his senses and gone home but he doubted it. Not seeing Dixie or any of the staff he knew in the emergency room, Roy got into the elevator to go up to ICU. He stepped off and immediately spotted Mike dozing in a chair, his feet propped up on another chair in front of him. Roy went over and sat down next to him.

"Mike. Mike, wake up."

"Huh?" Mike pulled his feet off the chair and pushed himself upright. "Roy?"

"Good morning. Any word?"

Mike shook his head then rubbed his sore neck. "Ugh, that hurts. No, no word yet. I haven't even seen Dr. Early although he may have walked right by me. Man, I could use some of that Tylenol Marco had."

"No complaining, Stoker. You could have slept in your own bed. Or like in my case, laid in your bed and stared at the ceiling." Roy gave an apologetic smile to his friend.

"Ha, I hear you. Any sign of the other guys?"

"No, not yet. Come to think of it, I expected Johnny to call me but he didn't – I left early though. I stopped by Cap's house. No sign of Emily and the girls. They must be away. The neighbor said he hadn't seen them in quite a few days."

"Oh boy, that's not good. Now that Cap's awake, though, we can find out from him. Too bad he wasn't able to tell us last night. But in the state he was in, he wouldn't have been able to tell us much. I'm glad they gave him something to put him out."

Roy looked over his shoulder at the double doors leading to the ICU. "Yeah, but he still has to come to terms with it when he wakes up."

Mike rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands then leaned back in the chair with a loud sigh. "I know. I wish I could be there for him."

"Me too," Roy said then turned toward the elevator. Johnny stepped off and saw his friends and joined them.

"Any word?"

"No," both Roy and Mike replied.

"I just got here myself. Still no idea where Emily is."

"Oh man, that's too bad," Johnny said, sitting down across from Mike and Roy. "Hey, I saw Dixie downstairs. She said she would contact Early and have him come up to speak to us."

"Good," Roy said. "Have you spoken to Chet and Marco?"

"I called Chet this morning right before I tried to get you at home. Jo said you had already left. Anyway, I couldn't reach him so I called Marco. Chet stayed with Marco at his place last night."

"That was nice of him," Mike said with a yawn.

"Marco is still out cold. The medications knocked him out. Chet wanted to wait until he woke up then he'll bring Marco with him if he is up to it. I've had a similar injury so Marco might be better off staying in bed."

"But with Cap here…" Mike's thought wandered off.

"Yeah, I know," Johnny replied sadly. "I might drag myself in too if I were Marco."

"Yeah but Marco has more sense than you do, Junior." Roy tried to smile.

"Now, look, Roy…" Johnny was cut off by the sound of the ICU doors opening. Dr. Early saw them and came over to them.

"I thought I'd find at least a few of you here," Early said. "Mike, don't tell me you really did stay all night."

"I did."

Early shook his head disapprovingly but smiled. "As you know, I sedated Hank last night. He had a good night and slept straight through. I've had them ease up on the sedative and I expect him to start coming around soon."

"Doc, I don't want him to react like he did last night," Mike said, his hands wringing with worry.

"He shouldn't Mike. I haven't completely discontinued the sedative so he will be much calmer. I've also given orders that he should never be left alone until he is completely awake and aware."

"Thanks for letting us know, Doc. Any idea when we could see him?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Doc, do you think he might be better off having one of us there with him? It helps to have a friend close by."

Early considered it but then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mike. Seeing that he is in the ICU and watched carefully, I don't think having an extra body there during this will help the staff."

"I understand," Mike muttered.

"I promise I will come out and see you as soon as I have more information."

The three firefighters said thank you to Dr. Early and settled back in to wait. Johnny immediately started to fidget.

"I'm going to find a phone and let Chet know what's going on."

"Good idea, Johnny. I think I'll grab some more coffee. I need the caffeine. Who else needs some?" Roy asked. Both Mike and Johnny asked for coffee too.

A few minutes later, Roy came back with the coffee and found Mike pacing the floor. Johnny joined them and updated them on Chet and Marco. "Chet is on his way in. Marco was in a lot of pain so he took more muscle relaxants and went right out again."

Mike stopped pacing. "Poor Marco. I hope he ate something first."

"I think with Chet there, you can sure of that. He really is a mother hen." Johnny said with a smile.

"Of all of us, I think he is the worrier. You should have seen him when you got hit by that car, Johnny. He tried to cheer me up but I ended up trying to make _him_ feel better. He was a wreck." Roy sat down and blew on his coffee then took a sip.

Mike smelled the coffee and stopped pacing long enough to sit down and take a sip of the steamy brew. It wasn't the best but it was just what he needed. He leaned back and tried to relax. "You know, Johnny, Chet was the right man for Cap to put up on the back of the engine when you got bit by the rattler."

Johnny nodded then looked up at his two friends. "Doesn't anyone have any stories of Chet being worried about _them_ when they got hurt?"

"No," Roy and Mike said simultaneously. Johnny pulled a face and leaned back dejectedly.

"Hey, we're just kidding. Chet does worry about all of us," Roy said with a grin. "I think 'mother hen' is the perfect name for him."

"Better than 'phantom?'" Mike smirked.

"Heh, that's his alter ego," Johnny joked. He watched as Mike got up and started pacing again, this time with a little more gusto after having downed half a cup of coffee. "Geez, Mike, they are going to have to re-do that wax on the floor if you don't slow down."

"I can't help it," Mike said. "I wish I was in there with Cap." He gestured toward the closed double doors. Just as he did, they opened and Dr. Early came out.

"Doc, what's going on?" Mike said rushing toward him.

Early put his hands up as if to slow the frantic engineer. "He's awake. He still has not regained his sight." Early tried to phrase it to make it sound more like it was a temporary problem.

"How is he handling it?" Mike asked before Roy or Johnny could get a word out.

"He is understandably worried and upset. But the sedative is helping him stay calm." Early explained.

Roy stepped forward. "Doc, has he been able to tell anyone where his wife and daughters are?"

Joe looked up, confused. "You still haven't located them? Odd, but he didn't even ask about Mrs. Stanley."

Mike swallowed hard. "Can I see him, Dr. Early?"

"Yes, no more than one or two at a time again."

Roy put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Mike, you go ahead in. We'll wait here for Chet."

Mike looked at Roy then Johnny, his expression showed his thankfulness. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"Take your time, Mikey," Johnny said.

"Come with me, Mike. I'll show you his room." Early turned and led the way back into the unit.

Mike followed Early into the bright white, sterile-looking ICU. Mike glanced around and took in all the strange equipment placed near and outside the small windowed rooms. Early stopped at the second door they came to.

"I had him placed here so the nurses' station is right outside his door. If you need anything, just hit the call button. Better yet, just wave because they are always watching out for him.

Mike let out a breath and nodded, "Thanks, Doc. I really appreciate everything you've done for him."

"Don't mention it," Early said with his customary warm smile. He turned and walked away.

Once he was alone, Mike finally turned to see Hank. His head was still bandaged. He was very still, his eyes closed. Mike walked quietly to his side and stood there. He couldn't be sure if Hank was asleep or not.

"That you, Mike?" Hank said, turning his head toward Mike and opening his eyes. His unfocused gaze made Mike's stomach lurch.

"Yeah, Hank. It's me. How'd you know?"

"This place is so damned quiet, you can't miss a conversation right outside the door."

Mike nodded then mentally scolded himself for doing it since Hank couldn't see him. "I bet," was all he could think to say. There was a moment of tense quiet. "How are you feeling? How's the head?"

"Hurts like a mother...well, you can imagine."

Mike nodded again then bit his lip in frustration. "I can. I'm sorry, Hank."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I don't know. I just wish this didn't happen."

"Accidents happen, Pal." Although Hank's words sounded light, Mike could hear unease in the tone.

"Hank, we all tried to reach Emily for you. I guess she's out of town, huh?"

Hank's head turned slightly away from Mike and he shut his eyes. "Yeah, she's away."

"If you can tell me where she is, I'll make sure we get a hold of her for you."

"Don't worry about it, Mike."

"What do you mean? She needs to know you are here." Mike wasn't sure why Hank didn't want his wife and children by his side. "What about the girls?"

"They are with their mother. They are fine."

"No, Hank. I mean they will want to see you and be here with you."

"Mike, I'd appreciate it if you'd drop it."

Mike was taken aback. He looked around the room as if it would give him the answer to his questions. He saw a chair in the corner and wheeled it toward Hank's bed. The noise made Hank startle so Mike came to back to his side and placed a gentle hand on his captain's arm.

"Sorry, Cap. I was just moving a chair over to sit down." He was surprised to see a small smile on Hank's lips. "Something funny?"

"Yeah you. You call me Hank until you feel you need to apologize, then it's back to 'Cap.'" Hank chuckled softly.

"Oh, didn't even realize I did it," Mike said, relieved to see the smile.

"You do it all the time, you know that?"

"Do I?"

"I shouldn't have said anything because I find it pretty amusing. Remember our last fishing trip?"

"Yes, that was a great time," Mike said, remembering.

"Remember we were peeing our pants laughing out on that boat and scaring all the fish?" Hank asked and Mike nodded again but reminded himself to stop.

"Yes, I remember."

"And when you hooked my ear with the fish hook."

Mike sat down with a chuckle. "I sure do remember that. I was afraid you would bust me down to lineman."

Hank grinned. "You not only went from 'Hank' to 'Cap' you called me 'sir' at least twice."

"Did I really?"

Hank nodded then winced. Mike stood up. "Don't worry about me, Mike. Just gotta remember not to move my head that much."

"Okay, but maybe we should stay away from funny stories. I'll warn Chet before he comes in."

"Chet's here?"

"He's on his way. Roy and Johnny are just out in the waiting room." Mike watched as Hank remembered the previous day.

"Marco. Where's Marco?" Hank reached a hand out and Mike grabbed onto it.

"He's okay, Cap. He's home sleeping. Just a bad shoulder bruise. The medicine has him knocked out."

"Are you sure, Mike? You aren't just telling me that?"

"No, I promise. In fact, he was in your room last night before someone took him home." Mike saw Hank relax so he sat back down. He thought about the previous night and how frightened Hank was when he realized he couldn't see. Mike's mood plummeted. "Cap, I…"

"Don't say it, Michael."

Mike let out a breath. As always, he was amazed at how well Hank knew him. He stood back up. "I'm going to let the other guys come in for a while, Hank. But I promise I'll be back as much as they'll let me."

"Thanks, Pal. I appreciate it. Really."

Mike took in a breath. "Hank, are you sure you don't want to talk about Emily?" Mike didn't want to upset his sick friend but he just didn't understand why Hank wasn't having him call his family.

"No, Mike."

Mike stood still while his mind churned. Should he insist that Hank tell him what was going on? Would it hurt his recovery to push him? Sensing Mike's turmoil, Hank relented.

"Look, Emily and I have been having some problems. I didn't want to tell you about it…"

"Problems? Is that what has been eating at you these past few weeks?"

Hank pulled a face. "Did it show that much?"

"Are you serious? Hank, you've been a bear."

Hank reached up and rubbed his throbbing head. "I'm sorry."

Mike felt bad seeing how much Hank was suffering. "Okay, forget it. Don't worry about it now, okay?"

Hank could hear the concern in his engineer's voice. He again reached out a hand and was glad to feel Mike grab onto it. Hank held tight but didn't know what else to say. He hadn't wanted to air his dirty laundry to his crew but the accident had pushed him into it. Finally he let go of Mike's hand. "I guess you are going to have to tell the guys. It does look strange now that I think of it that my own family isn't here."

"I'm going to leave now but once you are stronger, we will talk about this again."

Hank gently nodded. "We will have a lot to talk about, Mike. I'm going to have to think about calling my brother in Minneapolis." Hank let out a sigh of frustration. "His wife and I never got along and now she'll have to be my keeper."

Mike moved closer to Hank's bed. "Stop right there. We aren't having that conversation."

"Mike…"

"This is temporary, Hank. Temporary. Don't waste your energy on worrying about that, got it?" Mike's voice was adamant.

"Yes, sir," Hank said with a slight grin.

"Now do you want to get some sleep or can I have the other guys come in?"

"I think I'm okay. I'd like to see…see them."

Mike's heart broke as Hank stumbled over the word. "Okay. I'll be back later. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, Mike. Thank you."

Mike stepped out of Hank's room and leaned against the wall. He was emotionally exhausted as well as physically. Everything made more sense to him now but he felt horrible for what Hank had been going through. He wished he understood why Hank didn't feel he could share his troubles with him but that was a question for another day.

"You okay, Hon?" Mike looked up sharply, surprised to be spoken to. A nurse was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," Mike said, embarrassed.

"I know being here is difficult. But your friend is doing very well. Don't worry, okay?" Her voice had a slight accent as if she may have been from back east. "My name is Beth and I'm one of the nurses assigned to Mr. Stanley."

"Captain. Captain Stanley."

"Oh?" Beth said, intrigued.

Mike smiled. Women always were suckers for men in uniform. "He's a firefighter and my superior." Mike saw Beth's eyes light up and he grinned.

"A firefighter? Oh my, that is interesting. I have great respect for what you do, I want you to know that."

"Thank you ma'am."

"It's Beth and don't forget it." She smiled warmly. Mike saw that she had some lines around her eyes which made him think she was in her early 40s. Her brown hair was tucked neatly into her cap.

"Thank you, Beth."

Mike pushed himself off the wall and walked back out to the waiting room. He was glad to see Chet had arrived. All three men stood and met up with him. Johnny was the first to speak.

"How is he, Mike?"

"He's pretty good, considering."

"Does he still want company? I'd like to go in to see him," Chet said.

"He does but…why don't we all sit down for a minute." Mike went into the waiting room and stood in the center until his three friends sat down. He then sat down across from them.

"What is it, Mike? You're making me worried," Roy said.

"This isn't about Cap's health. It's about his wife."

"Emily?" Johnny asked, concerned.

"The reason Emily isn't at the house is…she left."

"Left? To where? Does he know the phone number?" Chet asked.

"No, Chet, I mean she left Hank…Cap. They are separated."

"Oh, no," Roy said, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

"She and the girls are gone but Cap doesn't want to talk about it."

Chet stood up. "Guys, if you don't mind, I'd like to go in and see him alone."

Roy looked up at Chet, "Sure, Chet. Go on in."

"Second door on the right," Mike instructed. Chet waved his thanks and entered the ICU.

"Did he say anything else about Marco?" Mike asked.

"Just that he did have a late breakfast and that he definitely wants to come in later to see Hank," Roy explained. "By the sound of it, he was getting dressed but Chet convinced him to crash for a while more."

"Mother Hen Kelly," Johnny said with a laugh. "And what about you, Mike? Have _you_ had anything to eat since yesterday?"

Mike looked sheepish. "Come to think of it, all I've had are some crackers from the vending machine."

"Well, you are in luck," Johnny said, reaching over to the table nearby. "Chet brought in a bag of donuts. Here."

Mike looked into the bag and selected a Boston Crème. "Thanks."

Johnny handed him a napkin then helped himself to a jelly-filled. "Roy?"

"No thanks. I had breakfast at home."

"Must be nice," Johnny said, biting into his donut. He managed to catch the jelly squirting out the opposite side with his tongue before it fell on in his lap. He put the donut down on the napkin. "Poor Cap. I wonder if he's been eating right."

Mike nodded sadly but Roy looked over at Johnny and laughed. "Now look who is the mother hen."

Mike finished his donut and went back to pacing. "Aw, Mike," Johnny complained. "Don't start that again."

"He's right, Mike," Roy said, "You need to go home and sleep. You've seen Cap and talked to him. Go home and sleep and come back later."

"I don't think so," Mike said, stopping his pacing. "I don't want to leave him here alone."

Johnny stood up. "Alone? Has he been alone at all since he got here? And we are all here. Marco will even be here later." Johnny put both hands on Mike's shoulders. "Go home, Mikey."

Mike sighed and looked over Johnny's shoulder to see Roy nodding. He sat down and put his face in his hands. "Okay, I guess I could go home for a few hours."

"Well, what are you sitting down for then? Go." Johnny tapped Mike's boot with his shoe. "At least change out of your bunkers, geez."

Mike looked down at himself. "Oh man, I should. Okay, but you call me if anything changes. Deal?"

"It's a deal, now go," Roy said, smiling.

As Mike went to push the elevator button, he spotted Chet coming from the ICU. "Chet, you're back so soon? Is he okay?"

Chet pushed the elevator's down button. "Oh yeah, he's doing okay. He dozed off so you two may want to wait a while before you see him."

"Where you going? Back to Marco's house?" Johnny asked as the doors opened and Chet stepped in followed by Mike.

"No, I'm going to call Emily."

Roy took two long strides and caught the elevator door before it closed. "Emily Stanley?"

"What are you talking about, Chet?" Mike asked.

"Cap and I had a nice talk. He told me where his spare house key is and where to find the number of Emily's mother. That's where she is staying." Chet looked at each of his friends in turn, his face completely calm. "Why?"

Mike shoved Chet off the elevator and stepped out himself. "Mike!" Chet shouted and tried to catch the doors before they closed.

"Look Kelly, I spoke to Cap not twenty minutes ago and he didn't want anyone contacting Emily."

"Well, like I said," Chet said, his words drawn out like he was speaking to a child, "I had a talk with him about that."

"And?" Johnny prodded when Chet didn't offer any more information.

Chet looked over at Johnny. "And he agrees that his daughters and even Emily would be upset if they found out he was here and they weren't told."

Mike looked from Chet to Johnny and Roy then back at Chet. "Seriously?" Chet nodded. "Just like that?" Mike asked. Chet nodded again.

"Well, I'll be," Johnny said throwing up his hands. He shook his head and smiled at Chet.

"What?" Chet asked looking at each friend in turn. Soon they were all smiling at him.

"Nuthin', Chet. Go call Emily and the girls." Johnny said, laughing.

"That is exactly what I was trying to do before you all stopped me. Geez." Chet turned back around and pushed the elevator button again. He stood with his back to them all. Mike cocked a thumb at Chet and mouthed 'mother hen.' All three burst out laughing as the elevator opened.

Chet turned around. "What's so funny?"

Mike shoved Chet into the elevator this time and got on himself. "Just hit 'one,' Chet."

Roy and Johnny chuckled as they watch the doors close around a very confused Chester B.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hank slowly woke up when he sensed someone near him. "Hello?"

"Hello, Captain Stanley," Beth said with a smile in her voice. "It's Beth, remember?

Hank nodded. "Yes, Hi, Beth."

"I'm just checking your vitals and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No, not right now. The man with the mustache left right after you dozed off."

"Aw, I feel bad for doing that."

"Don't be. They all know you need to rest. It is the best thing for you," Beth released the BP cuff and jotted down her findings. "Everything looks good," she said brightly.

"Easy for you to say," Hank said quietly.

"Captain Stanley, it has not even been twenty-four hours since your accident. Don't lose heart."

"You're right. No sense feeling sorry for myself, right?"

"That's right. Would you like to listen to the television?"

"Oh, no thank you. When I'm home during the week, my wife always watches soap operas. Those things will rot your brain." Hank felt Beth's hand slip off his arm.

"Oh, your wife? I didn't know you were married."

Hank closed his eyes tight. "Well, sort of married. We are separated." Hank opened his eyes again as he felt her hand return.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks, Beth."

"If you'd like, I can read to you later. It usually gets quiet here after lunch."

"That sounds nice. I could use the distraction."

"All right then," she said brightly. "I'll bring a few books and you can choose one. I'll be back in a little while. I see Dr. Early down the hall. He will be examining you soon."

"I hear him too."

"It is amazing how your other senses become sharper, isn't it?"

"You know, I hadn't realized it but I think you're right."

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm okay."

"See you soon," Beth said with another pat to Hank's forearm.

~ E ~

Dr. Early came out of the ICU and saw Johnny and Roy chatting in the waiting room. "Hey, you two."

Johnny stood up, "Hi, Doc. We are just waiting to see Captain Stanley. Chet said he fell asleep. We didn't want to wake him up."

"He's awake right now. And I've got some good news." Roy stood up and came to Johnny's side.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"Hank is now is picking up more light and some shadow in his right eye."

"That's great, right?" Johnny asked, excitedly.

"Yup, that's great. I'm going to send him for another cat scan just as a precaution but I don't anticipate any problems."

Johnny put his hand in his hair and blew out a breath. "Man, that's great news."

"So will his sight just slowly come back like that?"

"There is no way of knowing, Roy. I've seen it slowly return over weeks and sometimes they just open their eyes and it is like someone turned the television back on and they have their sight back completely." Johnny and Roy looked at each other happily. "But of course, we still have to be prepared that he may not continue to improve." The faces of the paramedics fell. "But I have a good feeling about this."

"Thanks, Doc," Roy said.

"Come on, Roy, let's go see him." Johnny walked backward toward the ICU doors.

Johnny came into Hank's room. Beth was feeding him his lunch which was just broth and lemon gelatin. "Hi, Cap. It's me, Johnny. Roy is here too." Johnny went to point back at Roy and accidentally poked him in the cheek. "Uh, sorry about that." Johnny went to pat the spot he poked.

Roy swatted Johnny's hand away. "Hi there, Cap. You are looking good. Feeling better?"

"Hi guys," Hank said, a bit embarrassed to have his men there while a nurse fed him gelatin. "Thanks for stopping by. This is Beth." Hank felt he should at least introduce the woman putting a spoon into his mouth.

"Hi fellas. Are you two firemen?"

"Why yes," Johnny said as he slid his hands up and down his chest. "We are actually firefighter/paramedics. Do you know what a paramedic is?"

"Johnny," Roy growled from behind him.

"Oh yeah, of course you know what that is," Johnny stammered.

Beth smiled as she covered Hank's lunch tray. She took his hand and placed his juice cup in it. Hank felt around for the straw and took a drink. Roy watched him sadly but Johnny was too wrapped up in impressing Beth to notice.

"Well, it is _very_ nice to meet you both. Captain Stanley, you have quite a nice crew of handsome gentlemen."

"There is still one more to meet too. He's home with a bum shoulder," Hank said feeling around and putting the juice cup down on the table in front of him.

"My my, I look forward to seeing him too." Beth sidled past Johnny and smiled up at him sweetly. "Oh, you are tall."

"Uh, thanks," Johnny said with an uncomfortable grin.

Roy rolled his eyes behind his partners back and moved closer to Hank. "So, Dr. Early said you are seeing a little more light in one eye."

"Yeah, but it isn't something I really notice until he shines that little flashlight in my face."

"Well, it is progress nonetheless. You are getting there.

~ E ~

As Mike drove himself home, he thought about Hank and what the future might bring. He hated to think of Hank having to move into his brother's home and leave California behind if he did not regain his site.

_I could have him move in with me_, Mike thought. _But then what would he do on the days I work?_

After contemplating it more, Mike knew that the other men from 51s would gladly help out but that would mean Mike would have to change shifts so that they would be free when he worked. His heart sank until he realized that without Hank on A shift, it would never be quite the same anyway.

He pulled into his driveway, feeling a little more relaxed with his decision. _If Emily isn't going to be a part of his life, then Hank needs to know that I will be there for him._ Mike let himself into his apartment and dropped his clothes as he walked to his bedroom. He yawned as he glanced into the spare room across from his that he had made into a home gym. _This will do just fine. I'll sell the equipment_.

Not even stopping to take a shower, Mike pulled back his covers and dropped onto the bed. He curled onto his side and got comfortable but the thought of Hank being here with him nagged at him. Mike rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. _Why should he leave a house he owns and knows so well to move into my second floor apartment? I'll make sure he can stay at his own home. I'll move in with him…if he'll have me._

Content in his decision, Mike fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chet and Marco stepped off the elevator and saw Johnny sitting alone in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, Johnny," Chet said. He watched Marco sit down then sat down himself.

"Hey there, guys. How ya feeling, Marco?"

"I'm sore but doing pretty well, thanks, Johnny. How is Cap?"

"He's sleeping right now but seems to be doing well. Dr. Early told us that he has a little more sight in one eye."

"Wow, that's fantastic. I have a good feeling about this. Cap will see again."

Johnny smiled. "Funny, that's pretty much what the doc said. But he isn't making any promises. Chet, did you get hold of Emily?"

"I spoke to Cap's mother-in-law. Emily and the girls were out for the day. She was really upset over what happened and promised to let them know. I'm not sure if I'll hear back from them or if they will just show up."

"It is getting late now. Maybe they'll come tomorrow."

"Maybe," Chet replied.

"Marco, you haven't seen Cap yet today. Why don't you go on in."

"I don't want to wake him," Marco said, worriedly looking over at the ICU doors.

"Oh, you won't have to. The nurses do that on a regular basis."

"Poor Cap. I've been in the hospital a few times and you just can't get any good sleep despite them telling you you need to." Chet shook his head.

Johnny laughed lightly. "I hear ya, Chet. Go on in Marco. Second door on the right."

"Come on, Marco. I'll go in with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Chet."

"Hey, I think I'll head home for the night," Johnny said to both men. "Tell Cap I will see him tomorrow. I feel bad that we are all going to be on duty after that and he'll be alone.

"Me too," Marco said. "But I bet his family will be here with him. And don't forget, I have to skip a shift so I'll be around too."

"Aw, that's right. I'm glad. I wonder who we'll get as a temporary Captain. That's going to be weird."

"Oh man, I hope it isn't Hookrader," Chet whined. "But since Cap will be out for quite a while, we may end up with someone we don't even know."

"That's true. Okay, goodnight, guys." Johnny waved as Chet opened the ICU door for Marco. He smiled as Marco complained.

"Would you stop it, Chet. I can open the door myself."

"Hey, just don't want you to bump that sore shoulder, that's all, Pal."

Marco walked cautiously to the second door and peeked in. Beth, the nurse, was reading aloud to Hank.

"From then on he led a dual existence at the school." Beth stopped reading when she noticed Marco and Chet. "Well, hello boys." Beth smiled sweetly at the new arrival. "Let me guess, you must be Marco."

"That's right, how did you know?"

"Well, Hank here has told me all about his crew and I knew there was one more that I hadn't met. Ah, two mustached macho men now. Very nice."

Marco glanced uncomfortably over at Chet who avoided his gaze.

"Marco, this is Beth, one of my nurses. She has been sweet enough to stay over on her own time to read to me."

"Well, Hank, it seems you are in good hands so I'll say goodnight. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Unless we get a new patient overnight, it will be quiet and I can read more to you. Goodnight." Beth patted Hank's hand and as before with Johnny, pushed her way passed Marco for no apparent reason.

Marco took a step back and glanced over at Chet again. When Beth left the room, he moved closer to his captain. "Hi, Cap. How are you feeling?"

"A little better all the time. My head is still sore but not as bad. Dr. Early thinks I am too healthy to be here so I may get moved to a regular room in a day or two."

"That's great news. And then you can go home and actually get some rest." Marco suddenly felt bad about mentioning going home to Hank since he wasn't sure how he would manage on his own but Hank didn't seem to notice and chuckled.

"You are right about that, Pal."

"I'm here too, Cap. I brought Marco since he won't be able to drive for a while."

"Hi, Chet," Hank said giving a wave in his direction.

"I _can too_ drive, Chet. I don't have a stick shift and my shoulder isn't broken, just sore."

Chet ignored Marco and picked up the book Beth had been reading from the bedside table. "Fail Safe. I saw a movie on the late-late show called that."

"Yeah, it is based on that novel. I read it when it came out years ago and really liked it. It is very nice of Beth to read to me like that – and on her own time."

Chet put the book down and caught Marco's eye. They exchanged a smile.

"So, Marco, are you sure you are all right? How long are you out for?"

"Oh probably just one shift. Dr. Morton will see me again tomorrow and let me know. I'll be sure to come up and see you after."

"I appreciate that. I really am thankful for all you guys."

"Hey, we're family," Chet said and Hank nodded in reply.

"Do you want us to sit and read some to you, Cap?"

"I appreciate that but if I'm not mistaken, visiting hours are almost over. I can listen to the television when you guys leave."

"Hey, Cap, I wanted to tell you that I called Emily's mother's house," Chet said.

Hank's smile faded. "Oh?"

"She and the girls were out but I told Emily's mother about what happened. She said to give you her love."

"Really? Huh. I wouldn't have expected that," Hank said rubbing his chin.

"Oh yeah, she was all upset. Anyway, she said she would tell Emily when they got back tonight."

"Chet, I really want to say thank you for talking some sense into me earlier," Hank said, his cheeks pinking.

"Don't mention it."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse poked her head in. "Sorry, gentlemen, but visiting hours for the ICU have ended. Mr. Stanley really needs his rest so we can't let you stay."

"That's okay, we'll be going in a minute," Chet said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Cap. Those pills really knock me out."

"I've taken them before; I know how they can do that. You really didn't have to come in all this way for me. Go home and rest up yourself."

"I just had to see you, Cap." Marco put an awkward hand over Hank's. Hank turned his hand over and gave Marco's a squeeze.

"Thanks, Pal. And thank you too, Chet. For everything."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Take care, Cap."

Marco and Chet turned to leave but Hank stopped them. "Hey, guys…I think it is time you call me 'Hank.'"

"What?" Marco asked, turning back.

"Well, I'm not your captain anymore."

Marco and Chet exchanged an angry look. Chet spoke up. "Don't say that, Cap. You will be back at 51s soon, you'll see."

"I'm not so sure about that, Chet. We all have to face reality here."

"Cap, it has only been a day," Marco said. "Don't give up. I have faith. And my mama has been at church praying."

Hank's blushed again. "Tell her thank you for me."

"Everyone is rooting for you, _Cap._" Chet said. "Heck, even if you became chief, I don't think I could ever stop calling you 'Cap.'"

Marco smiled over at Chet and nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay then. But I just want you to know it's okay to call me by my name. If I get back to the station…"

"_When,_" both Marco and Chet said.

"_When_ I get back to the station, you can call me Cap there."

"Sounds too confusing," Chet said and Hank chortled.

"Well, Mike can handle it so I'm sure you can too."

Chet glanced at Marco with a surprised expression then shrugged. "Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Cap," Marco said and followed Chet out.

"Goodnight, guys."

~ E ~

Early the next morning, Mike came into Hank's room. "Hi there, Hank."

"Michael, you are here early." Hank picked up the remote and shut off the morning news.

"I slept like a rock so I woke up really early."

"I'm glad you got some rest. I heard you were here all night that first night."

Mike blushed and was glad Hank couldn't see it. He wondered who ratted him out but he changed the subject.

"I brought you a pair of pajamas. I figured you wouldn't want to stay in that johnny if you didn't have to."

"Well, that is so nice of you, Pal. Thank you. Can you find a place to put them?"

Mike looked around the sparse room. "You know what, I'll give them to a nurse to hold onto for you."

"Thanks, Mike. I hope I can use them soon. This thing is drafty." Hank pulled at the material on his chest and Mike chuckled.

"Yeah and I think they knew our Johnny would be in one half the time so they named them after him."

"Ha, or maybe his parents had a suspicion and that is why they named him that."

Laughing, Mike added, "He probably tripped out of the womb."

Hank enjoyed the laugh but then said, "Heck, I shouldn't talk. Leave it to me to get beaned like that."

Mike nodded, "You don't get hurt often but when you do, you do it with style." Mike sat down in the chair near the bed and placed the bag with the pajamas on the floor next to him.

"Oh don't remind me. When I got electrocuted that time…oh man, that was awful." Hank grimaced but continued to smile.

"That was pretty scary."

"But you stepped up and ran the show like a full-fledge captain. Do you know every one of the guys came to me and told me how impressed they were with you?"

"No kidding?" Mike asked, truly touched.

"No kidding, Mike. You are going to be an amazing captain yourself. Hell, you could be leading 51s soon."

Mike's smile faded. "Hank, you'll be back."

"Maybe. I sure hope so."

"Well, I've been thinking about that. And not that I even believe for a minute that it could happen but if it did…"

"Get to the point, would ya, Michael?"

"If things don't work out with you and Emily…and if you get your sight back but not enough to go back to work…"

"Even your worse situation has me seeing. I like it."

"Well, I'd like to be there for you."

"I know that."

"No, Hank, _really_ there for you. At first I thought you could move in with me but then you know your house better and it has more room and doesn't have stairs. So, I thought…I could move in with you."

"Move in with me?"

"Yeah and on the days I'm at work, the other guys could be there to help."

"But…"

"I know what you're going to say, they'd be at work too but not if I change shifts. I've already looked into it and Station 8's engineer, Riley on B shift, has taken the captain's exam and placed high. They'll need an engineer in a month or so. And I know Stoney would put in a good word for me." Mike stopped talking and looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been staring at as he rambled on. Hank was looking toward him and he had tears in his eyes.

"Hank, you okay?" Mike got up and came to his friend's side.

"Well, of course I'm okay, you twit. I'm just so touched you put so much thought into this and are willing to leave our family and change your life – for me." Hand sniffled and wiped the corner of his eye. It was quiet in the room "Mike? Still here, Pal?"

"I'm smiling at you, Hank."

"I'm crying like an idiot and you find it funny?" Hank smirked and wiped another tear away.

"No, I'm not smiling _at_ you. I'm smiling _for_ you."

"Huh?"

"You called it 'our family.'"

Hank grinned. "I sure did. That's what it is, don't you think?"

"Yup. And I'm glad you still feel like you are part of that family. You know, Hank, even when everyone moves up and onward, our A-shift at Station 51 will always be 'our family.' I believe that."

"I do too," Hank choked out. "Aw, you're getting me all misty again, Mikey."

Mike laughed and put a hand on Hank's leg. "Sorry about that." Mike's voice gave away the fact that he too was fighting tears. Hank reached and patted the hand on his leg.

"Ahem, excuse me, gentlemen." Mike turned to see a nurse's aide in the doorway. I have Captain Stanley's breakfast here then we are going to wash you up and change your dressings.

"Hey, Hank, I'm going to take off but I'll come back again later since I'm on shift tomorrow. Oh and, Miss," Mike picked up the bag next to his chair. "I brought these pajamas for him, if that's okay."

"Well, wasn't that nice." The aide took the bag from Mike and stepped aside.

"See you later today, Hank."

"Take care, Mike."

Mike headed out of the unit and passed Early coming in. "Good morning, Doc."

"Good morning, Mike. You're already leaving? I must be running behind."

Mike laughed. "I'll be back later, he is having breakfast." Mike made a face at what he was calling 'breakfast.'

"I'm going to see him and hopefully get him something a little better than that."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you then. Take care."

"Take care, Mike."

~ E ~

Joanne found a sitter for the kids and went to the hospital with Roy. They were waiting for the elevator when Emily and Hank's daughters came up behind them.

"Oh, hello, Emily," Joanne said trying hard not to let her voice sound too icy.

"Hello, Joanne, Roy."

"Hello girls," Roy said with a smile to the teenaged twins. Joanne felt a bit proud at how Roy managed to ignore Emily Stanley. "We were going up to see your Dad." Roy saw the girls' apprehension. "He really is doing well, don't be nervous. He is awake and talking. Not too many tubes or wires, don't worry." The girls relaxed a bit and smiled.

The group got off the elevator and stepped into the waiting room. "Girls, I want you to wait here. I think the staff will let you see your father but I'll go see him first, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," the girls said in tandem.

"You go ahead, Emily. We'll stay with the girls." Joanne didn't want to be gracious but after all, Emily was still his wife.

"Uh, would you mind coming along? I…I don't know where the room is."

"Second door on the right," Roy said and Joanne wanted to stomp on his toe. She was enjoying the fact that Emily was nervous going in to see Hank.

"We don't mind at all do we, Roy?" Joanne looked deep into her own husband's blue eyes. She saw confusion but Roy started to nod.

"Sure, we can go in with you," Roy said and relaxed when he saw Joanne smile at him.

The trio went into the ICU. Roy led the way then stepped aside so Emily could go in first. Beth was sitting reading to Hank. She stopped and said something quietly to him and they both laughed. Joanne watched Emily staring at Beth intensely.

"Hello, Hank."

Hank stopped laughing and his gaze went to the doorway. "Em."

"How…how are you feeling?"

"Doing fairly well, thank you."

Joanne followed Emily into the room. Beth stood up and placed the book down. "I'll let you have your visit, Hank. I'll be back in to see you soon." She gave her customary pat on his hand. Emily's eyes watch the strange nurse's hand as it slowly slid off her husband's. Beth smiled sweetly at Emily and walked out. If Joanne could choose a word to describe her walk, it would have to be 'sashayed.' She bit her cheek to keep from smiling as Emily's eyes followed the nurse.

"Hello there, Roy." Beth said as she passed Roy in the doorway. Joanne's back went up and her forming smile faded. Roy looked nervously at Joanne then glanced away.

"Roy's here too?"

"And Joanne. I brought Joanne," Roy stammered.

"Hello, Hank," Joanne said and went to his side. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, his wife forgotten as she studied her ailing friend.

Hank reached up and Joanne took his hand. "Aw, Joanne, thank you for coming."

"I've been so worried about you, Hank. But Roy is right, you do look good."

"Thanks," Hank said putting his hand up to his forehead. "They took the crazy hat off this morning. Actually brushed my hair for the first time in forever and got rid of that godforsaken johnny. Mike brought me some real pajamas."

"That was nice," Joanne said stepping away as she remembered Emily.

"Yeah, starting to feel human again." Hank's voice lowered. "Except for the damn sight."

"Any more progress, Cap?" Roy asked from across the room.

"Not sure. Sometimes I think I see flashes but I may just be imagining it." Hank paused. "Still here, Em?"

"Yes, Hank," Emily said softly.

"How are the girls?"

"They are fine. They are in the waiting room. I wanted to find out if they could come in first."

"Check with Beth," Hank said and Joanne saw Emily bristle. "I'm sure it will be fine since they are older. I'd love to see them. I've missed them something terrible."

Roy took a step inside toward Emily who now stood at the end of Hank's bed. "Want me to ask her?"

"Uh, no. Thank you, Roy. I'll ask in a minute."

"We won't stay long so they can come in and visit their father," Joanne said, "I just had to see you, though, Hank. I feel better now that I have."

"Why thank you, Joanne. I hope the next time you come I'll be out of the ICU and in a regular room."

Joanne glanced at Emily who smiled slightly and glanced behind her at Beth who was at the desk on the other side of the hall. It was obvious Emily wanted Hank away from the friendly nurse.

"That's good news," Joanne said.

"It is a step in the right direction," Hank said happily.

Beth came bounding back into the room with a food tray in her hands. "Good news, Hanky. Dr. Early is finally letting you have something better than broth and mush. I brought you a western omelet since I know those are your favorite. And you are being moved to a regular room right after this."

Joanne moved aside to let the bubbly nurse get to the tray table. She glanced over at Roy who mouthed 'Hanky?' at her then fluttered his lashes. She choked back a giggle. Emily, in the meantime was scowling at the woman who was tucking a napkin into her husband's shirt collar.

Beth reached for the fork but Emily went to stop her. "Uh, I'll take care of that." She gave the nurse a cold stare but Beth was nonplussed.

"Well certainly, here you go." She handed over the fork.

"Hey, I have a better idea," Hank chimed in. "Emily, can you cut it up and then I'll attempt to eat it myself?"

"Are you sure, Hank?" Emily seemed disappointed.

"Gotta start sometime."

Joanne tapped Roy on the arm. As much as she enjoyed the show, she felt they should leave and give Hank some privacy. Roy nodded. "Cap, we are going but I'll see you soon."

"Okay thanks, Roy. Thank you too, Joanne."

"Goodbye, Hank. I'll be back tomorrow since the guys are on shift."

"Sounds good."

Joanne and Roy left the room.

Emily picked up a butter knife and cut the omelet into bite-sized pieces. She stabbed one piece and then handed Hank the fork. "Here you go. I got you started."

"Thank you," Hank said as he took hold of the utensil. He put the bite in his mouth and smiled for the sake of the ladies. Truth be told, he felt very self-conscious.

"One down," Beth said happily.

Hank used his free hand to locate the pieces on the plate and get one onto the fork. It fell onto his napkin just before it reached his mouth. "Damn," he mumbled.

"Let me get that," Beth said and reached out.

"I'll get it, Miss. He is _my_ husband," Emily glared at the intruding woman.

"From what I have heard, you haven't been much of a wife," Beth snapped and Emily reared back her head in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Emily grabbed a napkin and reached for the piece of egg sitting on Hank's chest.

"I'm his nurse and I will take care of it."

"And I told you to back off!"

Both women's intense glare was quickly extinguished when they heard the clatter of Hank's fork hit the plate. "What the hell is going on here? Emily, you are way out of line."

"_I'm_ out of line? This pushy broad is out of line. I am going to speak to Dr. Brackett and the head of the hospital." Emily spat out.

"This is an ICU and I suggest you keep your voice down," Beth retorted with a sneer.

Mike, who had just arrived in the doorway, stood stunned by what he was hearing. Some of the other staff were starting to come toward the room to see what was going on. He noticed an astonished look on Hank's face but it seemed to be more than just amazement at the ruckus going on around him.

"Hank, are you okay?"

Hank looked up in amazement at his friend then glanced at the feuding women on either side of him. "I can see."

"Oh my God, Hank," Emily said, stunned.

"That's great!" Mike said coming to the foot of Hank's bed and placing a hand on his captain's leg.

Hank laughed heartily. "Oh man, you are a sight for sore eyes, Michael."

Emily's head swiveled from Hank to Mike then at Beth who was smiling smugly at her. Emily was stung by Hank's comment to his engineer. She hung her head, realizing that she didn't deserve to be the first person he spoke to anymore.

Hank looked over at Beth. "Well, nice to meet you – completely – Beth."

Beth beamed. "Nice to meet you too, Hank." Beth looked over at Mike with an expression of self-satisfaction.

Mike ignored her.

Hank then looked over at Emily. His voice softened. "And hello to my beautiful wife."

Emily looked up as tears sprang to her eyes. She threw her arms around Hank's neck. "Oh Hank, I'm so sorry. She started to cry."

Hank patted her on the back. "Now, now, don't go getting me all wet." Hank took a napkin from his tray and handed it to her.

Emily let go and took the offering, dabbing at her eyes and nose. "Oh, sorry."

Mike came around to the side of the bed where Beth stood. He moved right up into her personal space, but not in the way that she liked to do. He lowered his voice to a growl. "I suggest you do your job and go get Dr. Early."

Beth stepped back, stunned. "Oh…oh, of course. I was just on my way to do that."

"Sure you were," Mike muttered.

Hank looked over at him. "Well, it looks like you don't have to adopt me after all, Pal."

"I am glad but you know I wouldn't have minded."

Hank pushed the tray and the forgotten omelet away and reached to shake Mike's hand. "I know and I love you for it."

Mike's cheeks flushed red and both Mike and Emily grinned at him.

"I'm going to go and give you some time alone. Congratulations, Cap."

"Thank you for everything, Mike," Emily said.

"Any time."

As Mike left he heard Emily apologizing again to Hank. "Even my mother said I was wrong."

"No kidding?" Hank replied. Mike smiled as he went back out into the waiting room.

Roy and Joanne were still there speaking to Johnny and Hank's daughters. Chet and Marco stepped off the elevator.

"Hey, Mike," Chet waved over at him. Mike didn't reply. Instead he walked over to Elizabeth and Erin Stanley. He took each by the hand.

"Come with me, girls."

The girls smiled at the handsome fireman that led them to the ICU doors. He whispered in their ears as everyone watched. He then put his finger to his lips to tell them not to say anything. He opened the door and pointed down the hall to their father's door. Once they went through, he shut the door and came to the group in the waiting room. Everyone was staring at him with confused expressions. Johnny's mouth hung open in typical Johnny fashion.

"What's up, Mikey?" Johnny said after managing to close his mouth.

Mike stood there grinning, letting the tension build. Then not being able to contain himself any longer, he blurted out the news.

"He can see!"

Everyone burst forth with their own version of relief and excitement. Mike accepted a hug from Joanne DeSoto and everyone was patting each other on the back as if they had just won a championship.

"This is the best news ever!" Marco exclaimed.

"How exactly did it happen?" Joanne asked.

"Oh boy, do I have a story for you all," Mike said with a gleam in his eye. Come on and sit down and I'll tell you.

**The End**


End file.
